Injustice: Anime Gods Among Us
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Based off of The Video Game. Many find themselves in a world where, with the death of his Family, Goku goes from becoming the World's Hero to its ruthless Enforcer setting up a Dictatorial Regime. Now they must find a way back home and save a World where the greatest Heroes have become the greatest threats. Read and Review please, feedback and suggestions are appreciated.


Based off of The Hit Videogame developed by NetherRealm Studios, I am making my own version of it with Anime Characters, pitting Heroes and Villains against one another as they fight and find themselves in a entirely different world. I already have the majority of Characters decided for it and who's going to be who for it but people are free to have suggestions for characters to be and what happens.

Disclaimer: I own none of the stuff in this.

_**"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."**_

Shock…

Despair…

Horror…

Those were the only words that could be described as the scene panned out revealing a destroyed building, no not just one, hundreds of buildings and homes that had been destroyed in a powerful explosion.

The streets were empty and filled with rubble from the destroyed buildings and skyscrapers. The few survivors could only look on in shock and horror as if Armageddon had come.

West City was gone, having been destroyed in a nuclear bomb that had been set off. The once great City was no more and all the inhabitants were gone.

The scene changes to a room were a Siren is going off as people are seen rushing through the room. While others are seen seated at desks and tables watching monitors with the words displayed on them.

_**####West City Destroyed! Millions Dead! CODE RED!####**_

Amongst the scene a sound was heard. A sound that was coming out of a room that was heavily guarded with dozens of men around it. The sound continued on and on as it became recognizable

Laughter…

A man with grey hair wearing a Green vest with a mask covering his face and his right eye covered up slammed his fist on the desk. Anger in his uncovered eye but knew he couldn't let rage consume him know. He needed answers.

"The Nuke! Where did you get it!" Hatake Kakashi demanded the person who was seated at the table across from him.

"Why? You want one? You really are a Copy Nin." Sousuke Aizen told him with a laugh and Kakashi slugged him across the face but that only made him grin brighter. "How many was it, twelve million, seventy six hundred thousand and four hundred and thirty two thus far on the death toll? It was more than I had hoped." He said to him

Kakashi glared at him fury in his exposed eye. The psychopath had done the unthinkable, he had killed off millions of lives with what he had done as he had set off a Nuke, destroying West City reducing it to rubble with it. Sousuke had become dangerous and far more psychotic but not even Kakashi thought he would do something such as this. It took ever ounce of his body to not cut his throat. Not just innocents had been killed but others who he had worked with and called friend were dead as well thanks to this maniac.

He didn't get the chance to say a word to him when the wall behind them exploded. Kakashi turned and looked on at what just happened while Sousuke had a pleased smile on his face as he sat one legged cross over another his hands on his knees.

A man with black hair wearing an Orange and Blue Gi with The symbol of The Turtle School on it floated in the air before them and he levitated into the room having blasted through it. His eyes fixated on Aizen who sat there nonchalantly.

"Get away from HIM!" Son Goku shouted at Kakashi as he stepped into the room.

"I've got this covered Goku." Kakashi said to him as he felt the murderous vibes raising from The Saiyan growing with each second. Goku approached the table as Aizen leaned against it a smile on his face and grabbing it threw it out of the way and lifted him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You tricked me!" Goku accused him. "You! You made me…" Goku said and lowered his head pain in his eyes as he saw three bodies before him. "ChiChi, Gohan, Goten!" He said as he remembered what happened and what he had done. The images in his mind playing over and over again at what he saw. His wife, His sons…they were dead because of him.

"Ah yes, your lovely harpy of a wife and your brainy son and that other slobbering brat." Aizen said with a smile and Goku snarled at him. "Although I do have Obito Uchiha to thank for The Genjutsu, or at least his Sharingan eyes after I killed him and scooped them out of his sockets. Without them my illusion I used wouldn't have worked." He said with a smile and his own eyes flashed changing to the trademark Kekkai Genkai that Kakashi had half of. "So strong and mighty, yet so dumb and gullible, that's what I like about you Goku. You're much more easier to manipulate than the replacement Soul Reaper and one eye over there." He said mentioning to Kakashi. "I must say, first your home planet and now your family, you tend to survive while others die don't you?"

Goku slammed his fist just missing his skull hitting and cracking the glass wall and threw him across the room to the other side. Kakashi looked on as this was an entirely different Goku than the one that had been The Protector of Earth and Savior of Multiple Planets and Realms. The Hero of the world.

Aizen had kidnapped ChiChi and their sons, holding them hostage. Power Barriers were placed on Gohan and Goten to restrict their power and prevent them from doing anything.

When Goku had appeared having destroyed Dr. Gero and his new Androids' who stood in his path Aizen made his move and activated a Genjutsu affecting him with it. Goku did not see His Wife and Children, instead he saw Frieza, Cell, and Broly his most feared enemies and without realizing it sprung into action and attacked.

When he came too as The Illusion ended, tears were flowing out of his eyes as he saw their lifeless bodies before him. He had not been fighting them as he thought he was, instead he had murdered his family in cold blood. He watched on in horror as the last breath escaped all three of them and there was nothing he could do to save them.

Then there was a great flash and he looked on and saw in the distance West City being destroyed.

When they died millions more also died as well as The Nuke that had been planted there by Aizen went off as it was designed and setup to go when all three of their hearts stopped. Aizen had been captured shortly afterward as if he had willingly gave himself up to be taken in. And he had been laughing ever since then nonstop over his plan going off.

When he discovered who had set him up he had immediately rushed to find him. Revenge and Fury pulsing through his entire body as he did not stop for anything. Goku flew locating Aizen's energy determined to make him pay.

Aizen pulled himself up off the floor, if not for his healing factor and inhuman endurance every bone in his body would've been shattered right now due to Goku's. Goku snarled and approached him when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough-" He said only for Goku to shrug him off

Aizen propped the chair up and sat down in it. "You think your family and loved ones will be safe, that locking me in prison will somehow magically reform me. If I can't have my dream of Immortality since you do gooders took it away from me with those fancy balls, then why should others be allowed to have their dreams?" He lectured Goku a smug smile on his face. "Run along now, I've got work to do. I've got to figure out a way to top even this." He said and Goku hearing him reached his boiling point.

He grabbed Aizen by the neck as he hoisted him into the air and images flashed in his mind of all his battles and wars he had been in. From King Piccolo to his Brother and beyond he realized that the destruction was because of him not finishing them off when he had the first chance to do so.

He had taken all he could, he had lost friends alike to those who would harm them. And now not only was his family dead, but so was millions of innocents who didn't deserve to die today. It was all his fault!

"Goku, stop!" Kakashi said and tried to grab him but Goku smacked him away into the wall never turning his eyes off of Aizen

"I know its early," Aizen wheezed out to him. "But do you think you could ever love again?" He asked Goku who looked at him. "Maybe you won't kill your next family." He taunted.

At that, Something inside Goku snapped and his eyes turned green and his hair turned yellow as he transformed into a Super Saiyan state. His eyes were full of rage and unbridled fury that could not be reasoned with as he brought his hand back and energy began to glow from it as a Ball of Ki emitted from his hand. Despite what was happening Aizen continued to laugh in his face

He believed that he would always have the Strength to protect his loved ones. That everything will always work out in the end and they would defeat those who would threaten them and The Earth. That no matter what obstacles were thrown in their way, they would overcome it and live happy lives.

But now…

No more holding back…No more lives being lost because of him not using all of his power.

"Goku!" Kakashi shouted at him in vain trying to get him to stop.

His words fell on deaf ears as Goku slammed his fist full of Ki right through the laughing Aizen's chest.

Kakashi watched on in horror as the Aizen's haunting laughs turn into a scream and saw the body be ripped apart.

And knew from that day forth that nothing would ever be the same.

A/N: That's it for this chapter: Read and Review please.


End file.
